Putting out the flames
by Fioleefan
Summary: Two years ago Marshall Lee left to find himself. When he returns he realizes not only has the neighborhood changed but so have his friends. Yaoi. Fiomera.
1. Chapter 1

**Putting out the flames**

Marshall Lee the vampire king had abandoned his home. His friends. His life. His love. He needed to find himself. Need to think about what he wanted. That was two years ago.

Marshall Lee floated into his old cave house. "It's been a while." He muttered to himself as he saw all the dust and cobwebs that had piled up. It's not as if he expected it to be clean… but it sure dirtier than what he expected. He dropped his axe-bass on the ground next to his amps and continued floating to his kitchen. It was just as filthy in there too. In his sink, he saw the few dirty dishes he had left where submerged under the same water he left them in and mixed with dust. He opened his fridge and the few red fruits he left behind where rotting. Disgusted he closed the fridge and continued to float to his room. It wasn't any better in there. He sighed angrily as he realized the cleaning he had to do. He continued to float towards his bed. Across from it, he saw the few picture frames with pictures of him and his friends. The one with him, Fionna, and Cake making faces at the camera next to the one with him about to scare an oblivious PG, which Fionna took. A small bubble of guilt exploded in him. He had left. After the kiss. He knew he wasn't welcomed anymore. However, he needed to go. He needed to realize what he wanted. And he had. And that's why he's back. For his love.

X

"Fionna… what do you think?" The young prince with the flaming head of hair asked the young adventuress as he drew her name in the sky with his powers. The two where behind the tree house looking up at the stars.

The prince's flames lighted the dark of the sky. "It's beautiful." She smiled

"I'm glad you like it" The prince responded. After a pause, he asked, "Where's Cake? Isn't she always around to make sure I behave?"

"Cake is upstairs. And Ignatius… She only wants the best for me." Fionna said looking away

"Fionna… my beautiful bunny warrior… I swear when I burned you… it was an accident." He sat up, drawing his knees to his chest.

"I know." She sat doing the same. Fionna's hands traveled slowly to her bandaged arm "I know." She lightly poked it, causing herself minor pain.

"Fi!" Marshall Lee's voice came from far away.

Fionna instantly jerked up "Marshall Lee?" She asked grinning. He landed and wrestled her to the ground, she yelped as he gripped her arm.

"Yo! I'm sorry bro." He said pulling back

"It's okay." She smiled "Man… it's been forever. Where you been?"

"Here and there." He smirked

"Who are you?" FP asked annoyed. Marshall Lee looked to the side and saw the fiery prince he had bypassed.

"This is Marshall Lee." Fionna pointed rising, as PF had done the same

"The vampire king." Marshall added. Fionna rolled her eyes. "And you are?"

"Fionna's boyfriend." He said triumphantly "The Flame Prince, heir to the fire Kingdome."

"Huh…" Marshall Lee said casually "Where's Cake?" Marshall Lee looked around.

"Upstairs." Fionna pointed up "Playing Beemo."

Marshall chuckled, "That Cat. She is so sure she can beat my high score."

Flame Prince felt invisible. And that angered him. Here this undead guy cam and stole all of Fionna's attention. The two chatting old friends began to realize the prince's rise in temperature. Fionna turned her face to her boyfriend and cleared her throat, instantly FP's temperature began to reduce. "How was the trip Marshall? I mean we haven't seen the other in two years!" She exclaimed

Marshall Lee looked her over "Yeah. Two years already, huh? You sure grew up a lot Fi." He chuckled again. Fionna blushed. That's when FP lost control.

"Get away from my Fionna!" Flame Prince growled as he caught fire.

He reached for Marshall Lee but Fionna got in the way "No!" FP accidentally caught Fionna's undamaged arm and burned her. Fionna yelled in pain. Instantly Marshall Lee pushed back Flame Prince and hissed at him, causing him to stumble back more. Marshall Lee scooped up Fionna and began to rise to the tree house window where Cake had run to look out of

"Fionna… I-I'm sorry!" Flame prince stuttered "I didn't mean to- Fio…" He stared up as he saw Marshall enter the tree house with Fionna in his arms. "Fionna…" He mumbled.

"Marshall Lee!" Cake exclaimed surprised as she rubbed the burn ointment PG had given her.

"Hey." He said casually. His breath was literally sucked from him when Cake took the bandage off Fionna's other arm and applied ointment to that one too.

"Fionna!" Flame Prince's cries could be heard from the front door.

"Fi… I'll get the Cyclops tears tomorrow." Cake muttered as she left the room. Her eyes watery.

"Thank you." Fionna muttered as she rose from her seat. She looked out the window and saw FP's fiery tears as mumbled his sorry. Fionna closed the window and walked back to the staircase.

"Fi! Fi, where are you going?" Marshall Lee asked frantically. Fionna looked at him once and smiled before walking the down the stairs "Fionna, no. Come back." Marshall Lee followed her. When she opened the door, she stood in front of Flame Prince and smiled. He sighed happily. "I'm not letting you hurt her again." Marshall Lee hissed at him. He stumbled back but Fionna held Marshall back.

"Marshall Lee, stop." She said sternly. He looked at her confused "Go back upstairs." She walked out the door and followed FP away.

"Fionna?" Marshall Lee asked confused

"C'mon." Cake said form the top step.

"Cake?" He turned confused "What's going on?"

"Come upstairs." She said pained

Marshall Lee complied and floated back t the kitchen with her. Cake served him a glass of tomato juice and they waited in silence as her hazelnut coffee brewed. Once it did, she sat across from him on the table and sighed. "Cake?"

"Flame Prince… has been dating Fionna for a few months now." She sighed, "He's very slow when it came to learning spells so he doesn't know the flame shield yet. Unless Flambo is with them… he usually burns Fionna." Again, she paused "Lately he's become jealous and overprotective and… his burning has become deeper. No longer small or first degree. The one I bandaged yesterday was a third degree. The one from tonight was second degree." Marshall was shocked "The ointment PG gave us… helps heal her without any scars… and the Cyclops tears help heal her pain… but… his burning her has become so frequent that our supply is constantly running low." Cake sighed

"Why… doesn't she just break up with him? He's just causing her pain." Marshall Lee said

"I asked her the same thing… her answer made me cry." Cake stated "She said… sometimes when you love someone passionate enough… pain is part of the package." A tear began to roll down her furry cheeks "It's my fault…"

"Why would this be your fault?"

"I was the one who got Fionna used to the pain." She stated wiping her tear away "I was the one who introduced the two. I was the one who always told her to follow what she wanted. And I was the one who allowed her to date him, when he finally said yes to her a couple months ago."

"Cake…she would've gone after what she wanted, her way. Whether you wanted or not. Stop blaming yourself."

"I was… talking to PG… and he told me as Fionna's guardian I was supposed to help her. Even if that ment making her unhappy." Cake said

"Don't… Prince Gumball…" He looked away "You can't just force people to stop loving someone."

"Yeah… I know. Although I've trying some things to get rid of him. Flame prince, I mean. But all I got was for Fionna to tell me to stay away when the two are together."

"What about… what was it? The flame shield?" He asked. Cake nodded. "Why not just teach it to Fionna?"

"Fionna isn't very good with magic." Cake sighed

"There has to be a way." Marshall sighed, "We can't just let her get burned."

"She doesn't see any danger to it, as long as Cyclops tears and PG's ointments are available." Cake looked at her steaming cup. She didn't feel like drinking.

Marshall Lee brought the glass to his lips and drank. He slowly put the glass down and looked around. Spick-and-span clean. "Cake… I have an idea." Marshall grinned

"Yeah?" Cake asked hopefully

"I just need time." He said rising from his seat.

"How much?" She bit her lip "He might kill her if we don't hurry."

"Well… this plan of mine is based on something… that might not work." Cake saddened "But… maybe I can also buy us a little time."

"What do you mean?" Cake asked

"Go to my house tomorrow. Tell Fionna you lost a bet and have to clean my house." Cake's eyebrow rose "With the time I've been gone, my house is…" he trailed off

"Filthy?" She said for him

"Yeah." He laughed

"So?"

"Tell her you guys have to clean my house. That'll take a long while. Long enough for me and... Gumball… to work out my plan."

"Which is?"

"Don't doubt me!" He exclaimed

"You just want us to clean you're house." Cake put her hands o her hips.

"Yes." He smirked "But don't you want Fionna away from FP for a while. Time that will benefit her…rescuing?"

"I… guess." She sighed

X

"Fionna… I'm sorry." Flame prince looked down, his temperature the lowest she's possibly ever felt it.

"I know you are." She said smiling. "And I forgive you."

"I… once told you. I am a danger to you."

"And I once told you danger is my middle name." Her smile widened

"You don't even have a middle name." He chuckled

"That I don't'" She smirked and looked up to the constellations

"Fionna… I'm determined to learn… the flame shield spell as soon as possible… but I my teacher had said it's a very advanced spell. I have begged Flambo to teach me. He tried as well." Flame prince sat cross-legged and faced Fionna. "I'm… still trying… but I was able to learn this." He said as he chanted the flame shield on Fionna with kiss to her forehead. The tingling burning feeling left her head as her face became blue. Just her face.

"I don't see any difference." Fionna said looking at limbs. Lame prince smiled and reached for her cheek. Fionna flinched but felt no pain. She opened her eyes and saw his tender stare. He leaned in to kiss her. Their first private kiss- that didn't burn her lips. "He ain't evil. He's passionate." She had told Cake this many times. She had told PG this many times too. Now she was going to have to tell this to Marshall Lee as well. No… Marshall Lee would understand. He's evil. The son of evil. Chaotic evil himself. He would understand.

X

"Marshall Lee." Gumball said as he saw the floating vampire boy by his open window.

"Aren't you going to invite me in?" Marshall Lee teased.

"Why should I?" Gumball asked getting closer to the window "I'll let you in… and then you'll leave." Gumball turned from the window and sat in his desk.

"Bubba…" Marshall Lee muttered

"Prince Gumball." PG corrected, ice in his tone

"Fine." Marshall Lee said angrily "Hate me. That's going to make it better."

"Because running away did?" Gumball turned to glare sharply

"Yes." Marshall Lee replied sharply "I know what I need now. I know what I want. I know why I want it."

Bubba looked at the papers on his desk "Well, Marshall Lee, I don't have the luxury of running away whenever things get ruff. I have a Kingdome to lead." He looked back to Marshall Lee "And I've always known what I wanted."

Marshall Lee looked away. He sighed heavily. "I need your help."

Bubba looked at him funny "What makes you think I'd be willing to help you?"

"Because you always help." Marshall replied

"And look where that's gotten me." Bubba replied sadly and looked back to his papers

"It's important." Marshall Lee said. Bubba didn't move "It's about Fionna." Gumball jerked back to see him questioningly "Fionna and Flame Prince to be specific." Bubba's eyebrow rose. "I talked to Cake. I came up with a plan… but I need your help."

"My help?" Bubba asked

"Yes." Marshall looked at him "Can I come in?"

Bubba hesitated. He sighed "Yes."

Floated in and placed his axe-bass on the nearby floor as he sat near the window "What do you know about Magic?"

A/A/N

Hiiiiii! My first Fiomera and my first sugarless gum gender bent version. Lulz.

As you can see, it's a yaoi and Fiomera. Easily resolved. Just a filler while I work to finish My story and Titans Vs Justice. Enjoy.

(Two-shot)


	2. Chapter 2

Putting out the flames- fin

As Marshall Lee wandered the neighborhood, under his umbrella, he was mildly surprised by its changes. More trees bloomed, more creatures wandered. Creatures that had become unaccustomed to the vampire kings presence and where now literally shaking or looking away, trying not to attract attention. He cracked a smile as he continued to float past them.

Marshall Lee had returned from PG's castle last night late. The two boys had spent most of the night trying to make his plan a reality. Nothing more. Prince Gumball would hear nothing more. He really was mad at Marshall Lee. Marshall Lee slowly made his way to Fionna and Cake's tree fort. To his surprise, there was the Flame Prince next to Fionna, who was undamaged and well. As soon as Flame Prince same him, he sat up knees drawn to his chest and facing down in shame. Fionna saw both reactions and stood. "Cake said she lost a bet and has to clean your house."

"Yeah." Marshall Lee said, not taking his eyes of the prince.

"And since it's so 'filthy' she literally begged me to help her." Fionna continued

"Are you?" Marshall Lee asked looking back at Fionna

"Well yeah." She looked back to Flame Prince "I was thinking that maybe-"

"Have you hung out with Gumball lately?" Marshall cut her off

"Huh? No. Not really why?" She asked confused

"Why haven't you?" Marshall Lee asked

"I've been… with…" She looked back to her boyfriend

"So… just because you have a boyfriend, you don't hang out with your old friends anymore, and you ignore your sister's concern."

"It's not like that." Fionna quickly defended

"Oh no?" Marshall asked sarcastically

"Its not." Fionna said sternly

"Fionna…. I'm gonna go." Flame prince spoke up

"What?" Fionna asked disappointed

"I… I have to." Fionna then realized his rise in temperature. He was leaving to avoid burning her again.

Fionna smiled and nodded. The prince became a flame and left. "See what you did?" Fionna asked angrily

"Oh, you're blaming me?" Marshall asked a little angry as well.

"Marshall Lee, I thought you'd understand." Fionna said looking away

"Understand what?" He switched his umbrella to his other hand

"That sometimes love requires a little pain." She sat on the grass and stared at the path of fire, FP left along.

"Fionna, you don't have to tell me that. I know. I know love is confusing and strange and it causes you to do stupid things. That sometimes you can't just think about yourself." Marshall Lee looked down

"Are we still talking about Flame Prince and me?" Fionna asked curiously

"Sort of." Marshall Lee smiled "Look, all I'm trying to say is that this isn't okay." Fionna sighed. She opened her mouth to protest but he cut her off "I'm not saying to break up with him. I'm not telling you, you don't love him. I'm not denying what you feel is strong. If you stand the pain of the burns, you must really love him. What I'm saying is no one likes to see you hurt. None of your friends. And you have to realize they love you too. We all want some Fi time." He chuckled

"What are you getting at Marshall?" She asked thinking

"Just be careful. A burn in the wrong place… and not even Cyclops tears… or Prince Gumball will be able to save you." Marshall stated, "Now, please, go clean my house." He grinned. Fionna rolled her eyes and walked into the house. Marshall Lee looked the direction of the candy Kingdome. And began to float there.

X

"Yes!" Gumball exclaimed happily as his test had worked. Marshall Lee stood by the lab door, smiling, watching the sweet prince prance around happily. Why had Marshall Lee left? Because he wasn't sure, he loved Gumball. He didn't want to be sure. His entire undead-life had only thought about him. The vampire king. The axe slinging, bass player. He could get any girl he wanted. Yet… from the moment he met gum wad he was interested him. First, not even he could tell what his interest held. Gumball had run away one day as pre-teen. To avoid the pressure of having to rule the Kingdome. Marshall Lee had found him, rescued him from some why-wolfs. Marshall Lee would be gone again for some years, came back when Prince Gumball was eighteen. Being kidnapped by that ice witch. It pissed him off. He always told Fionna he was just upset that someone wanted the prince more than him. Nevertheless… even if he didn't want to admit it, he felt as if the witch was taking his property. Then that one day the door-lord took the other's belongings and went in his house. The day he sang that embarrassing song. Afterwards he went to PG's castle to talk to him. They had kissed. Prince Gumball actually kissed him. Marshall Lee felt so fuzzy and after the prince had fallen asleep in his arms, he snuck away. He was-conflicted. He couldn't love PG… he was a guy! "How long have you been standing there?"

Marshall Lee jerked back to reality. "Just a little while." He scratched the back of his head

Prince Gumball blushed "How much of that…did you see?"

"Enough." Marshall Lee chuckled

"Well… it's ready." Gumball said.

"Great." Marshall Lee sighed, smiling sadly, "I guess now I don't have an excuse to spend time with you."

"You made it clear you didn't want to spend anytime with me." Gumball turned to face his experiments.

"Bubba… it wasn't what you thought."

"Oh?" He turned back to face Marshall "So, you weren't being a selfish jerk?"

"Okay… maybe it is what you thought." Marshall Lee sighed, "Look… I was confused."

"And you don't think I was?" Gumball asked emotionless

"Bubba… I've never… to a guy before." Marshall Lee said embarrassed a bit

"You think I have?" Bubba asked. Marshall Lee didn't respond. "Actually, what does that matter?" Bubba looked Marshall Lee over "Does the gender you're attracted to really matter? I thought it was the person who mattered."

"I was just confused Bubba… okay? I was confused. I've only ever dated girls. I've never been attracted to any other guys… maybe… I just didn't want to do something I wasn't sure of!" Marshall Lee exclaimed

"And I'm sure you didn't mean to hurt anyone." Bubba sighed

"I didn't." Marshall Lee said quickly

"But you did." Bubba picked up the small sack on his desk and walked over to Marshall Lee. He took Marshall Lee's hand and pressed the contents of his own hands onto Marshall's "Now let's try and keep Fionna from getting hurt."

Marshall Lee looked down at the small bag that kept their hands from touching "Screw this." Marshall muttered before using his other hand to pull the prince close and crushing his own lips against the prince's

X

"Ew. EW. Ew." Cake mumbled repeatedly as she washed Marshall Lee's horribly dirty dishes.

"Hey, you had to lose the dare." Fionna teased. She was sweeping the floors. "What dare was that anyway?"

"Umm….High scores in beemo." Cake improvised

"Should've known." Fionna laughed. There was a still silence as the sister continued their cleaning. After a while, Fionna asked, "What did Marshall Lee tell you?"

"When?" Cake responded

"When I told him to go upstairs. Yesterday. About the Flame prince thing."

"He asked me how long it was going on. And why I was allowing it." She sighed, "I told him you told me to stay away."

"Cake…" Fionna stopped "You know I don't mean to… hurt anyone. I just really like Ignatius and I don't want anything to break us apart."

"Yeah. Because your health isn't important." Cake said sarcastically

A pause. "He's sorry."

"He always is."

Another pause. "He didn't mean to."

"He never does."

"He's trying to learn the flame shield." Fionna said. No response this time "He's advancing. Last night he was able to cast a portion of it."

Cake stopped and turned to face her sister. "Really?" Fionna nodded with a smile "He's trying. And so am I." Cake smiled at her and turned back to continue washing the dishes.

X

When Marshall Lee pulled back Bubba's eyes were still closed "I'm sorry. I never should've left you. I'm sorry." Marshall Lee was still holding on to him.

When Bubba's eyes opened, he smiled "Just… please don't leave me again."

The two embraced tightly one more time before Gumball tapped Marshall's shoulder lightly. "Yeah?"

"Fionna." Bubba chuckled. The two pulled apart.

"Right." Marshall sighed happily "I better… go… I'll be back!" He said rushing out the room.

"I know you will…" Bubba said in whisper to the empty room "Sometimes it may take you a while, but you always do…"

X

Fionna and Cake where just about done, just needed to take the trash out. The exhaustion of cleaning was getting to both so when they heard the door open and close both sighed in relief. "You're back!" Cake grinned

"Yeah." Marshall Lee sighed happily "I am."

"Well?"

"Fionna!" Marshall Lee grinned as she entered the room. "I have something for you."

"For me?" She asked putting the broom down.

"Yes." He nodded. "Here. Gumball made this."

"Gumball?" Fionna asked as she took the sack from his hands and opened it. Inside there was a blue spray can. "I'm confused."

"So am I." Cake said

"Oh glob." Marshall rolled his eyes and took the spray from Fionna. He sprayed her from top to bottom. Fionna went noticeably blue.

"What the zip?" Both girls asked at the same time.

Marshall Lee floated into his kitchen, taking a few seconds to revel in the cleanliness, and floated back out with a fireplace match. He lighted it and held it to Fionna. The human girl flinched out of reflex but felt no heat or pain. "It's fire proof." He grinned, "Gumball couldn't build a machine to cast the flame shield fast enough to he made a scientific replacement."

"This…. This is awesome man." Fionna exclaimed

"Yeah. I think the directions say it lasts about three hours." Marshall Lee looked at the clock on the wall. "And thank you for the cleaning but I have somewhere to be." He grinned

"Ditto." Fionna replied putting the spray in her pack.

"I guess I better make plans too." Cake chuckled

X

Fionna left Marshall Lee and Cake in the path of the candy Kingdome and began to walk towards her tree fort. Sure, she found it weird that Marshall Lee had gone to the candy Kingdome with Cake but she was too exited to rally question him. She would call Ignatius and tell him to meet her.

When Flame prince arrived at her home and called her name from outside. Not knocking as not to set her home ablaze…again. "Fionna!"

"FP!" She exclaimed joyously from the window above. She ran down the stairs and out right into his arms. His first reflex was to jump back and begin to apologize but when he saw her smile, his apologies stopped. Fionna said nothing as she reached out and cupped his cheek. "Fire-proof." She grinned. Flame prince smiled as he hugged her tightly. A sigh of relief rushing through both.

"Fire-proof." He repeated.


End file.
